


Добыть камень души и выжить

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Humor, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Несколько рецептов, как Стив и Баки могут добыть камень души и выжить.





	Добыть камень души и выжить

**Author's Note:**

> Оскорбление чувств Красного Черепа.

1\. Стив и Баки прибывают на Вормир, слушают условия добычи камня души, долго думают. Затем Стив выбрасывает щит в пропасть, жертвуя тем, что любит – способностью сражаться и защищать. Теряет сыворотку, становясь снова маленьким, но получает камень. Они с Баки уходят в закат.

2\. Баки предлагает скинуть Красного Черепа в пропасть в качестве жертвы. Череп ехидно напоминает, что жертвовать надо тем, кого любишь.

– Окей, – говорит Баки.

Они со Стивом обмениваются тяжёлыми взглядами и вдруг начинают играть в «камень, ножницы, бумага». Стив проигрывает, смачно ругается и требует играть до трёх раундов. Ничего не понимающий Красный Череп интересуется, что тут, собственно, происходит.

– Да ты не волнуйся, это мы решаем, кто тебя любить будет, – доверительно сообщает Баки, выигрывая второй раунд. 

Проигравший Стив чертыхается ещё громче, потом поворачивается к медленно отступающему Черепу.

– Фондю?

3\. Стив сбрасывает Красного Черепа со скалы даже раньше, чем тот успевает им что-либо объяснить. Потому что с какой стати он должен слушать какого-то мутировавшего нациста?

4\. Череп успевает всё объяснить, но Стив всё равно сбрасывает его со скалы. Когда камень возвращает его, Стив сбрасывает его снова. И снова, и снова, и снова. Приговаривая, что может делать это весь день, ему не жалко. Баки стоит рядом и снимает всё действо на смартфон, приговаривая, что на ютубе это видео будет иметь феноменальный успех.

5\. После слов Красного Черепа о необходимости пожертвовать тем, кого любишь, Баки подходит к краю скалы, совершая странные движения руками, будто обнимает кого-то, а потом – будто толкает этого кого-то с обрыва. Бормочет:

– Вот ты, Стив, всё говорил, что вторая личность мне не нужна. А ты смотри, как оно вышло!

6\. После слов о необходимости пожертвовать тем, кого любишь, Баки и Стив переглядываются и начинают бодро скидывать с себя одежду. Прямо перед стремительно охреневающим Красным Черепом.

– Тут же камни везде. Жестковато будет, – жалуется Баки, но когда Стив устраивается спиной прямо на земле и призывно протягивает к нему руки, тут же забывает своё недовольство.

– Вы что творите?!

– Любим! – оторвавшись от поцелуя, сообщает Баки.

– И жертвуем, – продолжает Стив. – Между прочим, тут и правда очень жёстко.

7\. – Жизнью жертвовать надо! – в бешенстве орёт Красный Череп.

Стив и Баки переглядываются. Стив поднимает руку, будто ученик, который хочет задать вопрос.

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Стивен Роджерс, и я направил свой самолёт во льды, чтобы спасти жизни тысяч людей. А ещё я как-то накрыл собой гранату, которая должна была вот-вот взорваться. Она оказалась бутафорской, но, думаю, это тоже считается. Ай, Баки, больно же! Ты чего, она же не взорвалась даже!  
Охреневший Красный Череп молча наблюдает, как Баки Барнс гоняет Стива Роджерса с камнем души в руках по скале, периодически поддавая ему пинка и крича:

– И только попробуй мне ещё раз выкинуть что-то подобное! На гранаты он прыгает, придурок!

8\. Когда Баки и Стив оказываются на Вормире рука об руку, они просто просят камень души появиться. И он материализуется между их сцепленных пальцев. Добровольно. Потому что кто сказал, что какой-то красноголовый безумец говорит правду? Хватит уже с камня жертв. Да и со Стива и Баки – тоже.


End file.
